Existe Um Amor Entre Nos
by KissXLoee
Summary: Primeiramente Sasuke Foi Trazido De Volta A Konoha Ele Ficou Preso Por Um Ano E Depois Foi Solto,E Fais Serviços Comunitarios )( Tres Semanas Antes De Naruto Firar Ofialmente O Mais Novo Hokage De Konoha Ele E Convida Para Uma Cerimonia De Juramento Oficial E Seus Ajudante Haruno Sakura E Uchiha Sasuke E Junto Com A Cerimonia De Naruto Como O Novo Hokage Avera Tambem A Cerimonia
1. O Encronto Capitulo 1

Um Amor Entre Nos

Personagens: Uzumaki Naruto , Hyuuga Hinata , Uchiha Sasuke ,Haruno Sakura ,Uzumaki Sota , Tsunade , ETC

**Sinopsis {``}**

**Primeiramente Sasuke Foi Trazido De Volta A Konoha Ele Ficou Preso Por Um Ano E Depois Foi Solto,E Fais Serviços Comunitarios )( Tres Semanas Antes De Naruto Firar Ofialmente O Mais Novo Hokage De Konoha Ele E Convida Para Uma Cerimonia De Juramento Oficial E Seus Ajudante Haruno Sakura E Uchiha Sasuke E Junto Com A Cerimonia De Naruto Como O Novo Hokage Avera Tambem A Cerimonia De Hinata Como A Mais Nova Lider Do Clan Hyuuga E Os Tres Viveram Aventura E descobriram Os Seus Verdadeiros Amores**

Era mais ou menos umas dez e meia da manhã e Uzumaki Naruto era a única pessoa que ainda dormia profundamente. De tanto dormir, Naruto nem escutava as batidas frenéticas em sua porta. Mas não deu pra ignorar o berro:

**? – **LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA PRIGUISOSA DA CAMA !

**O susto acorda Uzumaki Naruto que cai-se no chão se espatifando . Naruto abre a porta.**

-Precisava berrar desse jeito? Você quase acordou a vila!

-Pra sua informação, já são dez horas. Todos estão acordados! – disse Sasuke.

-Dez horas?! Por que não me acordaram?!

-Mas era exatamente isso que eu tava fazendo, seu cabeçudo! – reclamou Sakura.

-Ah, esqueçam! A gente veio aqui porque a hokage chamou nós três.

-Nós três?! Tou vendo que a coisa é seria! – brincou Naruto.

-Então se arruma logo pra gente sair!

-Tá bom, tá bom! Não precisa se estressar, Sakura!

Já tinham se passado três anos desde que Naruto conseguira acabar de vez com Akatsuki e trazer Sasuke de volta pra vila. Por seus crimes, Sasuke ficou um ano preso e teve que prestar serviços comunitários em outros países para cumprir a pena. Sakura sucedeu Tsunade como uma das maiores médicas ninjas e Naruto ganhou o título de sucessor da hokage e sua posse seria daqui a seis meses. Os três amigos também ganharam juntos o título de "Os novos sannis de Konoha" e viraram jounnins.

-Faz um bom tempo que não vamos juntos em missão! – comentou Sakura.

-É, vai ser legal dar uns sacodes nuns otário por aí! – concordou Naruto.

-Sakura, vai só à gente ou vai mais alguém? – perguntou Sasuke.

-Acho que sim. A tsunade-sama vai nos dizer. Ah, bom dia Hinata!

Hinata se virou, assustada.

-Ah, oi gente. – disse tímida. (novidade!)

Tanto Hinata quanto Naruto ficaram corados. Desde que Hinata se declarou pra Naruto durante a invasão da Akatsuki na vila, os dois mal conseguiam ser falar. Querendo quebrar aquele momento constrangedor, Sakura perguntou:

-Então, Hinata? Vai também para o escritório da hokage?

-Sim, tenho que fazer uma missão.

-Vamos juntos então!

-Certo.

Tsunade olhou para os quatro ninjas á sua frente:

-Estão atrasados!

Sakura fez uma reverencia:

-Desculpe! É que o Naruto demorou pra acordar!

-Tudo bem, importante é que vocês já chegaram. Vou explicar a missão.

-Legal, em quem a gente tem que bater? – perguntou Naruto.

-Essa é uma missão diferente, Naruto. Uma missão diplomática.

-Mas não somos ministros para essas missões! – argumentou Sasuke.

-Não é isso. Daqui á seis meses, Naruto será o Hokage e como ele é muito jovem vai ter várias mudanças no País do Fogo. Naruto vai ser Hokage e você e Sakura serão os novos conselheiros. Sakura vai me suceder como médica chefe na vila e Hinata, que pertence ao principal clã da vila, será a nova líder do clã Hyuuga. Essa missão será para vocês irem ao encontro com o lorde feudal para uma pequena cerimônia de juramento.

-Mas eu pensava que essa cerimônia seria realizada no dia da minha posse!

-Aquela será a cerimônia oficial diante de todos os outros países ninjas. Pois bem! Vocês tem 1 hora para arrumarem suas coisas e partirem da vila!

-Ué, não seria 30 minutos? – perguntou Naruto confuso.

-Só se isso fosse uma missão comum! Vocês tem que providenciaram roupas formais:

Para os homens um kimono, um hakana e haori e para as mulheres um furisode. E depois terá uma festa formal e por isso Naruto e Sasuke devem ir de terno preto e Sakura e Hinata de vestidos formais.

-Pô, mas eu não tenho tudo isso! – protestou Naruto.

-Também brega desse jeito! – provocou Sasuke.

-Calma, que eu já providenciei isso! – disse Tsunade entregando a Naruto uns embrulhos antes que ele revida-se o deboche de Sasuke.

-Valeu, vovó!

-Vovó o cacete! Agora vão!

-Caramba! Essas garotas vem ou não vem?!

-Não reclama Sasuke! Você demorou pra cacete também!

-Eu demorei para encontrar minhas roupas. Mas você parece ansioso! Tá esperando a Hinata, né? – Naruto ficou corado – Quando é que você e ela vão se entender?

-Como assim?

-Admite, Naruto! Você sempre teve uma quedinha pela Hinata!

-Eu acho ela uma garota muito legal, mas sei lá, não quero que ela pense que só vou dar bola pra ela só pra esquecer o fora que a Sakura me deu! E quando é que vai parar esse "chove não mola" entre você e a Sakura? – agora foi à vez de Sasuke ficar corado.

-Chegamos! – disse Sakura que estava acompanhada pela Hinata.

-Até que em fim! Pra que essas bolsas? – estranhou Naruto.

-Essas são as nossas coisas para a cerimônia, bestão!

-A gente vai pra cerimônia, não pra conquista-la! – interveio Sasuke.

-É! E lá vem a vovó Tsunade para arrancar nosso coro por causa dessa essa demora!

-Quantas vezes já mandei você parar de me chamar de vovó?! Agora escutem: acabei de saber que há por aí uns ninjas contra a candidatura para hokage do Naruto e eles vão fazer de tudo para impedir isso!

-Ah, sem problemas! Esses caras não podem contra Os novos sannins de Konoha!

Tsunade encarou Naruto por alguns estantes.

-Vocês podem ir na frente. Eu quero falar com o Naruto antes.

Tsunade esperou que os outros estivessem um pouco longe e depois entregou um caixa antiga para Naruto:

-O que é isso?

-Abra.

Naruto abriu a caixa e tirou de dentro dela uma estranha kunai: ela era um pouco maior e tanto mais pesada do que uma kunai comum e tinha três pontas.

-Essa é uma arma inventada pelo seu pai. Era a marca dele. Ela também tem um jutsu especial. Seu pai havia deixado isso de herança para você. – explicou Tsunade.

Naruto examinou a kunai, comovido.

-Obrigado.

Tsunade sorriu:

-Era para o Jiraya ter que te entrar isso. Ele havia deixado isso pra mim e disse para entrega-lo quando fosse virar hokage.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Sem palavras, abraçou Tsunade, que surpresa e comovida retribuiu.

-Agora vá! E lembre-se que seus pais, Jiraya e eu estamos orgulhosos de você!

Naruto assentiu e correu para alcançar os amigos. Tsunade olhou para o céu, pensando: "Agora é a nova geração que vai cuidar o nosso mundo!"


	2. A Conversa Capitulo 2

Um Amor Entre Nos

Já aparecia o por do sol, quando Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata pararam de correr.

-Falta muito para o castelo do lorde feudal? – perguntou Naruto.

-Não. Amanhã, antes do meio dia, chegaremos. – respondeu Sakura.

-Hum, mais e os ninjas que a hokage nos disse? – perguntou Hinata preocupada.

-Tem razão. Acho melhor a gente se dividir em turnos de vigias nessa noite.

-Boa idéia, Sasuke! Quem se habilita a ficar de vigia primeiro? – perguntou Sakura.

-Se ninguém se importa, eu gostaria de ir primeiro! – disse Naruto.

-Tudo bem. E depois? Quem vai?

-Eu vou. – disse Hinata.

-Legal. Sasuke, eu quero ficar no ultimo, se você não se importar!

-Por mim, tudo bem, Sakura.

-Certo! Acho melhor preparamos a janta! – resolveu Sakura.

-Oba! Lámem pra todo mundo! – comemorou Naruto.

-Que jeito, né? É a única coisa que dá pra preparar sem levantar suspeitas!

-Não me torra, Sasuke!

-Aí, Naruto! Vê se para de pedir lámem na casa dos outros! – disse Sakura.

-Ué, por quê?

-Porque você sempre faz a gente pagar mico e faz o dono da casa ficar constrangido!

-Concordo. Afinal, você não querer comer uma coisa tão simples na cerimônia!

-Tá bom, seus malas! Mas depois vão me dever uma rodada de lámem!

Eles riram e foram comer. Depois todos foram dormir. Menos Naruto.

Naruto abriu a caixa que contêm a kunai de três pontas. Manuseando o objeto, Ele nota uma pequena frase que dizia: "Ao meu filho, Naruto, com carinho, Papai. Que você realize seus sonhos!" Afastando as lagrimas, Naruto deu uma conferida na caixa e achou uma carta de Jiraya:

"Caro, Naruto,

Acredito que quando você encontrar essa carta, já estarei morto á algum tempo. Lamento muito que não poderei estar ao seu lado quando você receber essa valiosa herança do seu pai.

Naruto, é vital que você saiba que a arma que está em suas mãos é tão valiosa quanto o colar que você ganhou da Tsunade, pois foi seu próprio pai que a inventou e forjou á partir de seu próprio chakra. Essa kunai, diferente das outras, possui um enorme poder. Mas como o Rasengan, seu pai não conseguiu completar o jutsu que ele mesmo inventará. Tenho certeza que você conseguirá completa-lo.

Aqui então, nos despedidos. Espero que você vire um grande hokage, como foi o seu pai. Paço, de agora em diante, a minha Vontade do Fogo á você!

Com carinho

Jiraya.

Naruto releu várias vezes a carta de Jiraya. Desta vez, deixou que as lágrimas caíssem livremente pelo seu rosto. Emocionado, ele dobrou a carta e puxou da mochila o livro que Jiraya havia escrito: "A coragem derradeira: a história de um ninja". Tirou o marcador antigo e colocou a carta em seu lugar. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas releu aquele livro. O que impressionou as pessoas foi que o livro de Jiraya fez com Naruto fizesse uma coisa que parecia impossível: ler e estudar. Durante meses, as pessoas se assustavam ao ver o garoto que fora o aprendiz que mais teve notas baixas na academia, sair da biblioteca da vila com uma pilha de livros nos braços. Agora, Naruto também se dedicava a ler e estudar antes e depois dos treinos. Tanto é, que o próprio Naruto em pessoa gabaritou o teste da 1# prova do exame chuunin, causando uma onda de surpresa entre seus amigos que fizeram até uma festa! Naruto percebeu que havia terminado de ler o ultimo capitulo do livro e vasculhou a mochila pra vê se tinha trazido outro, mas não trouxe. Suspirando, Naruto consultou o relógio. 12:30. Faltava apenas meia hora para terminar a vigia. "Acho melhor verificar a área com meu chakra no modo sennin pra vê se tem algum inimigo por aí" pensou. Naruto fechou os olhos e se concentrou. "Por enquanto, não tem ninguém. Acho que esses caras são atrapalhar a gente quando estivemos perto do castelo!"

-Hinata?!

Hinata saiu de trás dos arbustos assustada.

-Como você soube que eu estava aqui?

-Ah, é que quando estou no modo sennin, consigo sentir qualquer chakra num raio de 100 metros! Por isso, sentir você chegar! Te assustei?

-Só um pouquinho.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

-Não acha que é um pouco cedo para começar o seu turno? Ainda são 12:45!

-Acordei de repente e perdi o sono. Se quiser, posso assumir meu turno agora.

-Não, tudo bem. Vou ficar um pouco aqui. Estou sem sono.

Hinata olhou para ele, preocupada:

-Não acha que devia se deitar? Você está começando a ficar com olheiras.

-É sério. Não tou com sono. É que eu fico assim quando estou ansioso.

-É. Tou preocupada com essa cerimônia!

-Não fique assim! Vai ser legal! Você vai ser a líder do seu clã!

Hinata se entristeceu.

-Não é bem assim. Ser líder do meu clã vai me fazer abrir a mão de várias coisas.

-Sério?

-Isso. Vou ter que passar a maior parte do tempo dentro dos domínios do clã, por exemplo. Quase não terei tempo para ver meus amigos.

-Pô, que barra! Mas não fica assim não! Eu juro que quando me tornar hokage, vou fazer um encontro entre você e os nossos amigos! – disse ele tentando amima-la.

Ela sorriu:

-Obrigada, Naruto! – disse corada.

Naruto também corou e sorriu:

-Por nada! E acho que você está certa! Vou dormir um pouco! Boa noite!

-Boa noite!

Naruto encarou Hinata e se deu conta que o sorriso dela era lindo. Ele entrou na barraca e deitou-se em seu colchão. Também percebera, com um suspiro, o cheiro de essência de jasmim que Hinata exalava.


	3. Um Sentimento Capitulo 3

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos 3

Capitulo 3 : Um Sentimento Surge

-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura acordaram sobressaltados. Com certeza aquele grito vinha de Hinata.

-HINATA! – gritou Naruto correndo.

Havia uns seis ninjas envolta do acampamento e um deles segurava Hinata que estava amordaçada e desmaiada. Os ninjas vestiam roupas pretas e carregavam mascaras e eram estranhamente familiares:

-Peraí! Esses caras são da Anbu NE! – exclamou sasuke.

Há três anos atrás, Sasuke matou Danzou, o líder da Anbu Ne. Pelo seus crimes, todos que pertenciam a essa organização foram banidos da vila, exceto Sai.

-Desgraçados! O que diabos pretendem fazer com a Hinata?! – gritou Naruto.

Um dos ninjas respondeu:

-Uzumaki Naruto, renuncie ao cargo de hokage!

-Mas que palhaça é essa?! – perguntou Sakura.

-Uzumaki Naruto não merece o titulo de hokage! Ele é um jinchuuriki! Como ele pode cuidar da vila se de uma hora pra outra ele pode destruí-la?!

-Cale-se, infeliz! O Naruto vai virar hokage por que ele merece! Ele não é que nem vocês, que queriam matar todos na vila por causa de um poder inútil! – disse Sasuke.

-É melhor você soltar a Hinata, ou você vai ver com quantas canoas se faz um pau!

-É com quantos paus se faz uma canoa, Naruto! – corrigiu Sakura constrangida.

-Que seja! Devolva logo a Hinata!

-Venha pegar, se puder! Ataquem eles! – ordenou o líder.

Os ninjas avançaram para cima dos novos sannins. Sasuke disse para Naruto:

-Vai na frente! A gente cuida desses idiotas!

-Vou abrir o caminho pra você! – exclamou Sakura socando o chão causando um pequeno terremoto que fez com os inimigos recuassem.

-Valeu, Sakura!

Naruto tirou do bolso a kunai de três pontas. "Vamos ver do que ela é capaz!" pensou. Ele seguiu o rastro de ninja que fugiu com Hinata. A trilha o levou perto de uma cachoeira onde o ninja estava refugiado, completamente sem saída.

-Entre-me a Hinata, agora e talvez eu pense em deixa-lo vivo. Talvez.

-Não tenho de jinchuuriki! Venha me matar se...mas o diabo é isso?!

Naruto olhou para a kunai, abismado. Havia em volta dela um chakra que lhe dava a aparência de uma lamina de uma espada. "O que será que vai acontecer se eu adicionar meu chakra no estilo vento?" pensou Naruto tendo uma idéia. Concentrou –se em deixar seu chakra de vento envolver livremente a kunai e quando ele abriu os olhos teve uma surpresa: das pontas da kunai surgiu espécie de lamina que tinha a mesma textura do Rasengan. "Será que esse é poder dela?!" pensou admirado. Mesmo com medo, o ninja largou Hinata no chão e sacou a espada que carregava nas costas e tentou atacar Naruto, que imediatamente levantou a espada de Rasengan e bloqueou o ataque. O movimento foi tão forte, que impacto fez com que o ninja fosse arremessado e se chocasse contra o uma rocha pontiaguda. Naruto chegou perto do homem que parecia ter levado um baita choque. O ninja disse com um voz fraca:

-Eu estava errado. Você merece ser hokage. – e morreu.

Naruto correu para Hinata, que estava desmaiada.

-Hinata, tá me ouvindo? Responda! – disse ele desesperado.

Aflito, Naruto pega o pulso de Hinata para ver seus batimentos, que por sorte estavam normais. "Ela só desmaiou. Menos mal!" concluiu. Com cuidado, Naruto tirou a mordaça que cobria a boca da garota. Tirando um lenço do bolso, ele vai até a beirada da cachoeira. Enquanto molhava o lenço, Naruto olha ao redor da cachoeira, curioso. "Se não me falha a memória, já vim aqui antes!" pensou. "Ah! Agora eu me lembro! Foi aqui, há seis anos atrás, que vi aquela garota tomando banho! Gostaria de conhece-lha!"

-Naruto...

Hinata estava acordando.

-Hinata! Graça á Deus! – exclamou Naruto aliviado. – Peraí, não se mexa muito!

Naruto levantou a cabeça de Hinata e a deitou no seu colo, deixando a garota um tomate de tão corada! Ele viu o que fez e corou, mas deixou por isso mesmo. Com cuidado, ele pos o lenço umedecido sobre a testa dela.

-Ainda está doendo? – perguntou preocupado.

-Um pouco. Mas assim já está melhorando.

Hinata levantou a mão para firmar lenço em sua testa, mas sua mão tocou a mão de Naruto. O gesto deixou os dois mais corados ainda.

-O que aconteceu com aqueles ninjas?

-Bom, o babaca que te raptou já era! Acabei com a raça dele! – e apontou onde estava o corpo. Hinata estremeceu um pouco.

-E os outros?

-A Sakura e o Sasuke já devem ter cuidados deles á essa hora! Já devem vir pra cá.

-Fui uma inútil!

-Mas pra que isso agora?! – perguntou assustado.

-Eu tinha visto eles se aproximarem! Mas só tive tempo de desviar das kunais e matar um! Aquele ali veio logo atrás e não pude fazer nada! Como vou ser líder do meu clã, se sou derrotada tão facilmente! – desabafou chorando.

Naruto acariciou a testa de Hinata num gesto de consolação.

-Calma, não fique assim! Você fez o melhor que pode! A sorte é que você esta viva! Caramba! Foi outro susto que você me deu!

-Outro susto?

-É que naquela vez que eu lutei contra o Pain e você se meteu no meio da luta, e você foi atacada, eu pensei que você...

Naruto se calou. Era a primeira vez, em três anos, que ele mencionava o que aconteceu naquele dia. Decidido, Naruto encarou Hinata nos olhos e disse:

-Hinata, eu...

-Naruto! Hinata! Graça á Deus, vocês estão bem! – gritou Sakura.

Ela corria até eles, seguida por Sasuke e uns três guardas feudais.

-Quem são eles?! Vocês pegaram aqueles caras?! – perguntou Naruto.

-Sim, esses são os soldados do lorde feudal que vieram nos buscar! O que ouve com a Hinata! Você está bem?

-Estou e a Hinata também! Mas acho melhor você dá uma olhada nela.

-Certo. Vocês podem me ajudar a carregá-la? – perguntou Sakura aos soldados.

-Sim! – responderam.

-Naruto. – chamou Sasuke.

Naruto foi ao encontra do amigo.

-O que foi?

Sasuke apontou para a kunai de três pontas. Ela ainda tinha a lamina de Rasengan. Quando Naruto a tocou, ela sumiu, deixando a kunai normal outra vez.

-Como você fez isso? – perguntou Sasuke intrigado.

Naruto olhou para as garotas e guardas para se certificar que não escutariam:

-Quando chegamos no castelo, lhe explicarei tudo!

-Tá bom.


	4. O Passeio 4

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos

Capitulo 4 :Um Passeio

-Pronto. Agora você já pode me contar. – disse Sasuke.

Ele acabara de arrumar suas coisas em seu quarto e agora estava no quarto de Naruto. Algumas horas atrás, o grupo havia acabado com um grupo de ninjas revoltados e Hinata fora ferida, para o desespero de Naruto, mas Sakura garantiu que não era nada grave e era melhor Naruto parar de encher o saco ou ia tomar um sacode pra ver se acalmava. Desde então, os quatro amigos estavam hospedados no castelo do lorde feudal. Como era altas horas da noite, o lorde não podia falar com eles. Tempo de sobra para Naruto explicar o que ocorrera. Depois da explicação, Sasuke perguntou:

-E o que aconteceu com a espada do cara?

-Já disse: ela se partiu em mil pedacinhos! – respondeu Naruto irritado.

Sasuke examinava a kunai tridente de Naruto pensativo.

-Esta kunai tem uma coisa engraçada...

-Engraçada de divertida ou engraçada de estranha?

-Engraçada de estranha.

-E pode-se saber o que é?

-Bom, pra começar, é bem estranho seu pai não ter terminado o jutsu da arma que ele próprio inventou.

-Mas o Rasengan também foi inventado por meu pai e ele não completou.

-Aí é que está! Vai ver que ele queria que você completasse a técnica!

Naruto ficou pensativo:

-Deixando isso de lado, o que mais de "esquisito" você viu aí?

-Esse tipo de metal em que a kunai foi forjada. Nunca tinha visto algo assim!

-Agora você é especialista em armas! – disse Naruto irônico.

Sasuke olhou para o amigo irritado:

-O que eu quero dizer é que esse metal, ou qualquer coisa que seja, não é um minério comum! É como se fosse a minha lamina de kusanagi.

-Como assim?

-A kusanagi é um tipo de lamina fabricada a base de chakra e um minério especial. O nome dessa técnica é Chakra´blade. No caso da kusanagi, que é uma arma para quem tem pacto com as cobras, ela é uma mistura do meu chakra com um ferro extraído dos dentes de uma cobra. Por isso, só eu consigo empunhar minha espada, entende?

-Sim, mas o que isso tem haver com a minha kunai?

-Não vê?! Essa kunai foi feita com o mesmo processo!

-Mas então, como eu consigo empunhar essa kunai?

-É o chakra do seu pai. Ele deve ter adaptado para você usa-lá. O estranho é que não consigo descobrir que tipo de metal é esse! Os sapos tem algum metal desse tipo?

-Acho que não. Nunca vi eles usarem esse tipo de material em armas. Esse aí é até mais denso! – disse Naruto pegando a kunai e olhou para ela confuso.

-Bom, seja o que for, é melhor a gente resolver isso amanhã! Vou dormir. Boa noite!

-Boa noite.

Naruto guardou o presente de seu pai com todo o cuidado no estojo e deitou em sua cama.

Naruto levantou cedo. Olhando pela janela, ele vê que ar da manhã ainda guardava o frescor da noite. "Droga, deve ser uma seis horas da matina! Saco, odeio acordar cedo!" pensou irritado. Sem outra opção, Naruto vai até ao banheiro e quase cai pra trás quando viu o ambiente: era bem espaçoso e havia até uma hidromassagem! "Caramba, isso tudo é para as visitas?! Tou honrado!" . Entusiasmado, Naruto se despe e entra na hidromassagem. Enquanto relaxava, ele pensou: "Puxa, ainda nem sei como tá a Hinata!". Fechando os olhos, Naruto tenta se lembrar na noite anterior. Por pouco, quase se declarava pra Hinata. "Merda, por que será que eu ia falar aquilo?! Eu gosto da Hinata, mas não sei se é como amiga ou mais do que isso! Tenho medo de fazer burrada e magoar ela!" pensou desolado. A imagem de Hinata ontem, deitada no colo dele, tão frágil, não parava de ecoar na mente dele. "Ela é tão delicada e frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo! Droga! Se eu pudesse ter certeza do que eu sinto!". Suspirando, Naruto termina o banho e veste uma camisa branca com bermuda preta. Ao sair do quarto, um servente cumprimenta o rapaz:

-Bom dia, Naruto-sama! O senhor deseja tomar o café?

-Por enquanto não. Por acaso, o senhor sabe onde está a Hinata?

-A senhorita Hyuuga? Ela está lá fora, nos jardins!

-Obrigado.

Apressado, Naruto se dirige até os jardins. Hinata estava sentada em um banco, lendo um livro. Para o alivio de Naruto, ela parecia está bem.

-Bom dia, Hinata!

Hinata levantou os olhos do livro:

-Ah, bom dia Naruto-kun! – disse corada.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Hinata.

-Você já tá legal?

-Sim, eu estou ótima!

-Ainda bem, eu tava preocupado!

Hinata ficou mais corada ainda.

-Não precisava se incomodar.

-Ah, que isso! Você está bem! É isso que importa pra mim!

"Putz! O que eu tou falando?!" pensou Naruto começando a corar.

-Mas, e aí? Já tomou café? – desconversou Naruto.

-Ainda não. Estou esperando os outros. Só estou tomando um suco.

-É de que?

-Maracujá. Tem uma jarra aqui. Está servido? – disse ela oferecendo o suco.

Tanto Naruto quanto Hinata levantaram a mão ao mesmo tempo para pegar a asa da jarra, o que fez ambas as mãos se tocarem. Os dois ficaram mais corados ainda. Naruto sentiu que a pele de Hinata era macia e lisa. Rapidamente, Hinata quebra o contato entre as mãos e serve um copo de suco para Naruto. Minutos se passaram.

-É...você gostaria de passear um pouco? – perguntou Naruto, sem pensar.

Hinata ficou estática por um tempo. "Ele me convidou para passear! Só posso está sonhando!" pensou.

-Olha, eu vou entender, se não quiser ir! – disse Naruto.

-Não, tudo bem, eu vou!

Naruto sorriu. Não sabia por que, mas presença de Hinata o fazia bem.

Os dois caminhavam em silencio. Para ambos, o momento era ao mesmo tempo constrangedor e apreciativo. Naruto andava com as mãos nos bolsos e Hinata segura o livro contra o peito. O jardim era mesmo lindo: um ar puro impregnava o ambiente, havia diversos tipos de árvores e flores, dentre elas, rosas vermelhas. O canto dos pássaros era uma sintonia calma que ecoava pelo jardim. Naruto, a cada passo que dava, ficava mais corado. Nem o cheiro das flores o impediam de sentir a flagrância de jasmim que vinha de Hinata. "Nossa, hoje a Hinata parece um anjo!"

-Você não está de casaco! – observou Naruto espantado.

Hinata corou mais ainda:

-Ah, é. Eu esqueci de colocar!

-Bom, você fica mais bonita assim!

"Ai, eu e minha boca absurdamente grande!" pensou Naruto constrangido.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun. – remendou Hinata mais constrangida ainda.

Os dois voltaram para o castelo. Quando estavam se aproximando, Naruto nota que há algumas rosas espalhadas pelo chão. Nem se dando conta do que estava fazendo, Naruto cata do chão uma rosa muito bonita e diz para Hinata:

-Uma rosa para uma rosa! – e a entrega para Hinata.

Ela mal podia acreditar! O Naruto lhe dando uma flor?! Tomada pelo um impulso, Hinata beija a bochecha de Naruto, deixando-o vermelho.

-Obrigada. – disse por fim.

-Oooohhhh! Que fofo! – disse Sakura derepente.

Naruto e Hinata se viraram assustados. Sakura e Sasuke olhavam para os dois, rindo. Naruto lançou um olhar para os amigos do tipo: "Ah, se eu pego os dois..."

-Venham! O lorde tá esperando a gente lá dentro! – disse Sasuke.


	5. O Reencontro De Baixo Das Aguas 5

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos

Capitulo 4 : O Reencontro De Baixo Das Aguas

O lorde feudal era senhor de meia idade magro e baixo e um rosto longo e pontudo. Os quatro ninjas de Konoha estavam de frente para ele em seu amplo escritório, onde havia alguns ministros e alguns samurais. O lorde tomou a palavra:

-Sejam bem vindos, meus caros, sejam bem vindos! – disse animado.

-Saudações, milorde. – saudou Naruto fazendo uma reverencia seguidos pelos outros.

-Ora, não precisa dessas formalidades, meu caro. Você é Uzumaki Naruto, certo?

-Sim, senhor. Esses são Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura e Hyuuga Hinata.

-Certo. Mas é incrível como você se parece com seu pai! Quantos anos você tem?

-18 anos.

Naruto mudara muito nesses três anos: ficou com 1,80 de altura, mais alto do que seus amigos. Ele havia ficado mais musculoso depois de tantos treinos. Naruto também havia criado certa beleza, pois havia muitas garotas na vila dando em cima dele.

-Tão jovem! Você é agora o hokage mais jovem da história! Seu pai virou hokage com apenas 20 anos! Sem sombra de duvidas, você está superando o seu "velho"!

-Obrigado, senhor. – disse Naruto um pouco constrangido.

-Por nada, meu jovem! Bom, vamos ao que interessa: amanhã, ás 10:30, realizaremos a cerimônia do juramento! Essa cerimônia irá aconselhar os seus novos cargos perante a minha permissão no País do Fogo! E então daqui á seis meses realizaremos a cerimônia oficial! Alguma dúvida?

-Não, senhor. – responderam todos.

-Muito bem. E depois teremos uma festa á noite! Quero todo mundo animado!

Depois disso, todos foram tomar café da manhã. Depois, Os novos sannins foram para o pátio treinar. Sasuke e Sakura aproveitaram o momento para tirar uma da cara do Naruto:

-Aê, Naruto! Não tá brincando em serviço! – disse Sasuke.

-Oca, oca, oca! Naruto quase ganhou beijo na boca! – cantarolou Sakura.

-Dá pra parar?! Tão me enchendo o saco!

-Ah, qualé, Naruto? Todo mundo sabe que você gosta da Hinata!

-Como assim, Sasuke?

-Mas é claro! Você cora sempre quando ela tá perto, ela é a única que consegue te acalmar sem te dar bordoada...

-Sem falar que ela sempre foi apaixonada por você desde da academia.

Naruto suspirou desolado:

-Mas é por isso mesmo que eu tenho medo! Tenho medo de fazer besteira e magoa-la.

-Pois então, Naruto! O fato de você se preocupar com ela, já mostra a sua paixão!

-E também, quando ela tá em apuros, você é o primeiro a salva-la!

-Pensa, Naruto! Por que você quase liberou a Kyuubi quando o Pain invadiu a vila?!

-Porque ele atacou a Hinata!

-Então, cara! E por que ele atacou a Hinata?!

-Porque ela entrou no meio do combate para me proteger!

-Viu?! Os dois se preocupam um com o outro! Os dois pensam um com o outro! Vocês sempre querem proteger um com o outro! Vocês se amam! – exclamou Sakura.

-Então tá decido! Amanhã, na festa, eu falo com ela! Mas e vocês?!

Dando um riso de deboche, Naruto foi embora, deixando Sasuke e Sakura corados.

Hinata olhava Naruto se distanciando dos amigos. A rosa que ele lhe dera estava em uma pequena jarra com água. Ela não parava de tirar os belos olhos aperolados do presente. "Será que ele gosta de mim? Ah, se eu pudesse ler os pensamentos dele!" pensava. Precisava espairecer. Hinata saiu do quarto.

Naruto estava treinando taijutsu. Como estava muito calor, ele havia tirado a camisa, deixando sua barriga tanquinho a mostra. "Caramba! Como aqui tá quente! Quando eu terminar aqui vou dar um pulo num laguinho aqui perto!" pensou suando em bicas. Terminando a treino, Naruto se dirigiu ao tal lago. Ao chegar, ele despe a calça, ficando só com o calção de banho que costumava a usar em viagens. Tomou distancia e deu um grande salto na água. Dando rápidas braçadas, Naruto esbarrou em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém:

-HINATA?!

-Naruto-kun?!

Os dois se encaram boquiabertos. Tanto Naruto quanto Hinata coraram violentamente, pois com a batida, os dois quase ficaram abraçados.

-Caramba, foi mal, Hinata! Eu devia olhar antes de ter entrado na água feito doido!

-Tá tudo bem, Naruto-kun! Eu devia ter avisado que estava na água!

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

-Tá um dia quente, né? – disse Naruto constrangido.

-É. Bom, se não se importa, vou sair. – disse Hinata mais constrangida ainda.

Sem pensar, Naruto a deteve pelo braço:

-Olha, não precisa sair só por minha causa! – e de repente se deu conta do que fez.

-Eu só vou me secar! – disse ele assustada com a reação dele.

Naruto soltou o braço de Hinata, envergonhado. Hinata saiu do lago e pegou uma toalha que ela havia levado numa bolsa. Fingindo boiar, Naruto olhou para Hinata. Ela estava usando um maiô lilás que combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos, fato que a deixava mais bonita do que ela já era, na opinião de Naruto. Tentando afastar um pensamento pervertido que lhe veio á mente, Naruto também sai da água. Ao olhar para Hinata, ele percebe uma pequena mancha roxa em sua nuca. Preocupado, ele pergunta:

-Hinata, que hematoma é esse aí?

Ela colocou a mão sobre o machucado, surpresa:

-Ah, deve ter sido quando aquele ninja me fez desmaiar!.

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata:

-Você não acha que devia cuidar desse machucado?

-Tudo bem. É só eu passar uma pomada do meu clã e vai ficar bom.

Hinata pegou a pomada da bolsa e tentou passar no hematoma, mas ao tocar no machucado, sentiu uma enorme dor. Vendo a cara da amiga, Naruto pegou a pomada:

-Deixa eu te ajudar! – e vagarosamente passou o remédio na nuca de Hinata.

O gesto deixou os dois mais constrangidos ainda. Hinata apenas murmurou:

-Obrigada.

-Não a de que. – respondeu Naruto.

Ele terminou de passar o remédio e o entregou para Hinata que o aguardou na bolsa. Os dois foram embora daquele lugar. Antes de entrarem no castelo, Naruto tomou fôlego e virou-se para Hinata:

-Ééé, Hinata! Sabe daquele baile que vai ter depois da cerimônia?

-Sei sim. O que tem?

-Bom, você gostaria de ir comigo? – perguntou muito corado.

-Ir com você? – respondeu ela mais corada ainda.

-É, tipo, dançar, essas coisas!

Hinata sorriu:

-Aceito!

Naruto se confundiu:

-Como?

-Eu disse sim, eu quero ir com você! – respondeu rindo.

Naruto fez um esforço enorme para não pular de alegria.

-Certo! Ás nove em ponto tá bom pra você?

-Tá ótimo!

-Então te vejo lá!

Os dois foram para seus quartos. "Ela aceitou! Eu não acredito!" pensou Naruto sorrindo. "Não acredito que ele me convidou para o baile!" pensou Hinata sorrindo.


	6. A Cerimonia 6

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos

Capitulo : A Cerimonia

"Droga! Devo estar parecendo um palhaço!" pensou Naruto mirando-se no espelho. Faltavam ainda poucos minutos para a cerimônia de juramento e Naruto mal conseguia vestir a roupa que usaria na cerimônia: um kimono, haori e hakana pretos com o símbolo de Konoha. Como nunca havia vestido roupas formais como aquelas, Naruto ficou completamente atrapalhado com tantas presilhas e dobras. "Será que eu devia chamar o Sasuke? Ele tem jeito para essas coisas...ah, claro que não! Ele vai ficar me zoando em vez de ajudar!". Com muito esforço, Naruto apenas conseguiu vestir o hakana. Olhando para as outras peças, ele pensou: "Talvez um dos serventes possa me ajudar!". Quando abriu a porta, teve uma surpresa (não precisa dizer quem é, né?!)

-Ah, oi Hinata! Não devia ir para a cerimônia? – perguntou constrangido.

-A Sakura e o Sasuke estão impacientes e me pediram para ver se você já vinha! Está com algum problema com as roupas? – perguntou Hinata corada. (novidade!)

Naruto abriu a boca para responder, mas calou-se imediatamente quando olhou para Hinata: ela estava usando um furisode branco com estampas de lírios lilás e havia amarrado o cabelo. Ela estava muito bonita, na opinião de Naruto.

-É...estou com dificuldade com essas roupas.

-Quer que eu ajude? – perguntou Hinata pegando o kimono do chão.

-Não! Que isso? Deve ter alguém aí que pode ajudar! Não precisa se incomodar!

-Mas todos estão na cerimônia. Só falta a gente!

Relutante, Naruto aceitou. Foi um momento bem constrangidos para ambos. Com cuidado, Hinata passou o kimono pelo dorso de Naruto, que atrapalhado, ajeitava os braços dentro das mangas. Quando ela foi fechar a peça, ele pode sentir as mãos dela tocando levemente o seu corpo, fazendo-o sentir uma estranha sensação de bem estar. Agora só faltava o haori. Hinata passou a mãos pela nuca de Naruto, a fim de ajeitar a gola, porém seus rostos ficaram bem próximos um do outro. Naruto até podia sentir a suave respiração de Hinata em seu rosto. De súbito, seus olhos se cruzaram.

-Hinata, eu... – mas não conseguiu terminar, pois Hinata puxara seu rosto para si.

-Afinal, vocês vem ou não vem?!

Naruto e Hinata se separam assustados. Sakura estava parada na porta, com uma expressão que mistura impaciência pela demora e vergonha pela cena que acabara de presenciar.

-Vamos logo! Tá todo mundo esperando vocês! – disse Sasuke aparecendo na porta.

Ele estava usando uma roupa quase parecida com a de Naruto, só que era azul marinho e tinha o símbolo de seu clã nas costas. Sakura usava um furisode vermelho com estampas de flores de cerejeira. Tanto Sasuke quanto Sakura trocaram olhares cúmplices.

-Então vamos! – disse Naruto.

O lorde feudal abriu um largo sorriso ao ver que seus convidados haviam finalmente chegado ao anfiteatro para a cerimônia. Mal os ninjas haviam se ajoelhado quando o lorde feudal começou o discurso:

-Sejam bem vindos, meus caros, nesse dia histórico! Hoje, irei reconhecer Uzumaki Naruto, conhecido como um dos "Três novos Sannins", ao cargo de grande hokage! Uzumaki Naruto, por favor, queira se aproximar.

Naruto se levantou e foi até ao lorde que lhe deu pergaminho e disse:

-Uzumaki-kun coloque a mão esquerda sobre o símbolo do pergaminho. Isso. Agora responda: você, Uzumaki Naruto, tem plena consciência que deve servir fielmente, não apenas a Konoha e ao País do Fogo, mas á todos os seus habitantes e ao seus shinobis?

-Sim, milorde.

-Está disposto há proteger e zelar, mesmo ao preço de sua vida, Konoha e o País do Fogo?

-Sim, milorde.

-Está disposto há sacrificar a sua vida em nome da paz, não só de sua vila e a do seu país, mas ao seus habitantes?

-Sim, milorde.

-Está disposto há herdar e preservar a Vontade do Fogo de todos os outros hokages anteriores e de todos os shinobis que pereceram ao proteger Konoha e ao País do fogo?

-Sim, milorde.

-Pois bem, tendo total ciência dos risco que corre, mas mesmo assim, você aceita o cargo de grande hokage de Konoha?

-Aceito!

O lorde feudal sorriu:

-Então, por favor, marque com o seu sangue o pergaminho.

Naruto tirou do bolso a kunai tridente de seu pai e furou seu próprio polegar e passou o sangue no pergaminho. Satisfeito, o lorde continuou:

-E agora, meu jovem, quem você indica para os cargos de conselheiros?

-Eu indico Uchiha Sasuke, herdeiro do clã Uchiha, e Haruno Sakura, ninja médica e discípula de Tsunade.

-Certo. Algum motivo para a sua escolha?

-Sim, pois ambos pertencem ao meu time e confiam neles assim como um irmão caçula confiaria em seus irmãos mais velhos. – Sasuke e Sakura sorriram, comovidos.

-Muito bem. Vocês, Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, aceitam os termos e juram total fidelidade ao novo Hokage?

-Sim, milorde. – responderam os dois.

-Prometem ajudar o Hokage e nunca darem falso testemunho diante de suas decisões?

-Sim, milorde.

-Pois bem, coloquem também seus sangues nesse pergaminho.

Feito o gesto, o lorde continuou:

-E agora, para finalizar, Hyuuga Hinata, por favor, aproxime-se.

-Sim, milorde-sama.

-Hyuuga Hinata, você está disposta há liderar o seu clã?

-Sim, milorde.

-E também jura, em nome do seu clã, fidelidade a konoha, ao País do Fogo e, principalmente, ao novo Hokage?

-Sim, milorde.

-E jura que, não importando qualquer desavença ou algo do gênero, lutará ao lado do Hokage para proteger sua vila e ao seu país?

-Sim, milorde.

-Você se submete aos mesmos termos propostos aqui aceitos pelo novo hokage e aos seus conselheiros?

-Sim, milorde-sama.

-Muito bem, marque com seu sangue aqui. Isso. Agora, meu caros, unam suas mão.

Os quatro shinonis fizeram o que lorde pediu. Então ele pegou uma fita e amarrou nas mãos dos quatro amigos dizendo:

-Essa fita representa a minha confiança em vocês e simboliza também o pacto em que vocês se submeteram. Que sorte e felicidade os sigam nessas novas etapas de suas vidas e que vocês criem, não apenas em Konoha e no país do fogo, mas em todo o mundo shinobi! Agora, Uzumaki Naruto, você é oficialmente o regente ao cargo de Hokage!

Mas podendo esconder sua felicidade, Naruto disse comovido:

-Muito obrigado, milorde-sama!

-De nada, meu filho. Agora nos encontraremos na festa! Quero todos lá!

Ao sair do anfiteatro, Naruto deu um pulo de alegria:

-Eu não acredito! Consegui! Eu realmente consegui! Eu sou um hokage! Um grande hokage! EU SOU O MAIS NOVO HOKAGE DE KONOHA!

-Parabéns, Naruto! – disse Sakura comovida.

-É isso aí, cara! Mandou bem! – concordou Sasuke.

Naruto abraçou os dois:

-Vocês também merecem! São os novos conselheiros!

-É! Eu também não acredito! – disse Sakura também abraçando os amigos.

-Finalmente botamos aqueles dois velhacos no chinelo! – disse Sasuke.

-Parabéns para vocês. Vocês realmente merecem! – disse Hinata.

Sakura também abraçou Hinata:

-Ai, amiga! Você também conseguiu!

-É. Parabéns, ê mereceu! – disse Naruto corado.

-Obrigada, Naruto-kun!

-Então, vamo todos nos aprontar para festa! – disse Sakura.

-Isso! – concordaram todos.

"Com certeza essa noite vai ser especial!" pensou Naruto olhando para Hinata.


	7. A Declarao De Uzumaki 7

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos

Capitulo: A Declaração De Uzumaki

"Certo! Agora sim tá bom!" pensou Naruto mais uma vez se olhando no espelho. Já era noite e a festa estava para começar a poucos minutos. Desta vez Naruto não teve problemas para se arrumar. Ele havia vestido o terno preto que ganhara de Tsunade. A roupa o fazia ficar elegante e realçava a cor de seus olhos. Naruto ainda havia passado gel no cabelo, deixando as pontas lisas. Ele quase parecia um príncipe. Naruto conferiu o relógio: oito horas. Naruto estava tão ansioso que se arrumou uma hora antes. Era hoje. Tinha que ser hoje. Era agora ou nunca. Naruto ia falar para Hinata seus sentimentos. Não tinha volta. Esse é o momento. Distraído, Naruto passou os dedos pelos lábios. Fechando os olhos, ele se lembra do momento que havia acontecido algumas horas atrás: Hinata quase o beijara. Naruto podia até jurar que sentiu, mesmo que só um pouquinho, os lábios dela nos seus. Jurou que sentiria esses lábios de novo. Naruto suspirou. Parecia que as horas estavam de mal com ele. Queria tanto ver ela. Para se distrair, Naruto tirou de sua mochila um pequeno álbum de fotos. Ao abri-lo, Naruto ficou um certo tempo olhando para a primeira foto: seu pai e Jiraya. Na foto, o pai de Naruto, Minato, devia ter a mesma idade atual do filho. Era incrível a semelhança entre os dois. A única diferença era os riscos que Naruto tinha nas bochechas. Naruto alisou a foto. Queria que os dois estivessem vivos. Queria que presenciassem aquela cerimônia. Queria saber se dois se sentiriam orgulhosos dele. Queria poder escutar, mesmo que só um instante, as vozes deles. Queria poder escutar seus conselhos. Sobre ser um hokage ou sobre mulheres, que era justo o que mais precisava nesse momento. Enxugando as lagrimas, Naruto virou a pagina. A outra foto era mais alegre: ela retratava o dia que Naruto trouxe Sasuke de volta para vila. Apesar dos machucados, os dois amigos esbanjavam grandes sorrisos de alegria e alivio. A foto seguinte mostrava Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura no dia que Sasuke havia saído da prisão. Ele estava um pouco abatido, mas foi a primeira vez que Sasuke sorria sem fazer esforço e demonstrava estar verdadeiramente feliz. A próxima foto mostrava o dia em que Naruto e seus amigos ganharam o titulo "Os novos sannins de Konoha". A penúltima foto retrava os doze de Konoha no dia em que todos viraram jonnins. Naruto localizou Hinata na foto. Ela estava na ponta, um pouco encolhida, mas sorria. "Quero fazer a Hinata sorrir assim todos os dias!" pensou Naruto. A ultima foto mostrava o time 7. Diferente da primeira foto que tiraram na infância, todos sorriam e nenhum deles fazia careta. Naruto conferiu o relógio de novo: oito e quarenta e cinco. Já era melhor esperar por Hinata.

Já era nove e dez e o baile já havia começado. No hall de entrada, encontrava-se um Naruto altamente apreensivo. "Caramba, será que ele desistiu de vir?" pensava aflito.

-Ih, Naruto! Será que tu vai tomar bolo? – zombou Sasuke.

-Ah, cala essa boca! E você, hein? A Sakura também não apareceu!

Sasuke apenas riu. Ele vestia um terno azul marinho que tinha o símbolo dos Uchihas na lapela. Assim como Naruto, Sasuke estava belíssimo. As garotas que passavam por eles davam risinhos e acenavam. Cutucando Naruto, Sasuke falou debochado:

-Até que safra tá boa hoje, né, Naruto?!

-É, vai falando isso! Daqui a pouco aparece a Sakura e te dá uma boa sova!

-Ah, mas ela vai demorar! O que me impede de dar uma olhada?

-Ela. – disse Naruto apontando para trás do ombro do amigo, rindo.

Sakura estava parada bem atrás de Sasuke e parecia bastante irritada. Tentando disfarçar o furo, Sasuke falou um pouco encabulado:

-Oi, Sakura, e aí? Caramba, você tá bonita! – disse surpreso.

Sakura vestia um vestido vermelho de alcinhas e amarrara o cabelo no alto. Ela estava muito bonita.

-Sempre o mesmo tom de surpresa. – disse Sakura rindo.

-Ô Sakura, você viu a Hinata? – perguntou Naruto aflito.

-Vi sim. Eu tava ajudando ela a se arrumar! – disse Sakura piscando para Naruto.

-Mas ela vai demorar muito?

-Não, eu acho que não. Mas não fica preocupado, que ela vai vir! Opa, tá tocando uma musica maravilhosa! Vem, Sasuke! Pare de ficar babando por essas piranhas e vem dançar! – e puxou Sasuke para a pista.

-Hei! Não é o homem que convida a mulher para dançar?! – perguntou Sasuke nervoso.

-Sim, mas já que você não se prontifica, tchau, Naruto! A noite é uma criança!

Sasuke e Sakura entraram no salão deixando Naruto sozinho. Ele olhou desolado para o buquê de rosas que levava. "Essa é a minha sina: sozinho, com rosas na mão e sem ninguém por perto!". Naruto já ia embora, quando avistou Hinata descendo as escadas. O queixo de rapaz quase caiu. Hinata parecia uma deusa: ele vestia um vestido tomara que caia branco com brilhantes e usava um xale da mesma cor envolta dos braços. Seu cabelo emitia um brilho intenso e caia levemente sobre os ombros. Ela estava tão delicada, que Naruto não iria se surpreender se derepente Hinata criasse asas e voa-se.

You've been searching the world to find true love  
Looking in all the wrong places  
When all the time you've been blind to love  
It's plain as a nose on your faces

-Boa noite, Naruto-kun! Desculpe a demora! – disse Hinata corada.

-Que nada! Nem percebi que você demorou! – disse Naruto encabulado.

(não me diga!)

-Você está lindo. – disse Hinata fazendo Naruto corar violentamente.

-Bom, você também está maravilhosa. – Hinata corou mais ainda.

It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love

-Isso aqui é pra você! – disse Naruto entregando o buquê para Hinata.

-Ah, obrigada, Naruto! São lindas!

-Não tão lindas quanto você! - (ooohh! Que fofo!)

Numa atitude impulsiva, Naruto beijou a mão de Hinata, deixando a garota encabulada.

A música "Open your eyes" começou a tocar.

-Essa música é bonita! – disse Hinata tentando mudar de assunto.

-Então, vamos dançar? – convidou Naruto.

-Sim. – disse Hinata surpresa.

De mão dadas, Naruto e Hinata entraram no salão e começaram a dançar colados um no outro.

You've been down on yourself  
Thinking something's wrong  
Wonder why love's never found you  
Don't you know it's been right here all along  
If only you look around you

It's here, it's now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love

Love has been right by your side  
So close that you couldn't see  
If love could speak  
He will shout to the sky  
I've always been here  
I always will be

I'm here, I'm now  
Open your eyes and see it  
Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love

Open your eyes to love  
Open your heart to love

Enquanto dançavam, parecia que o mundo girava em câmera lenta para Naruto. Para sua surpresa, Hinata deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Naruto, deixando-o corado da raiz dos cabelos aos pés.

-Naruto-kun.

-O que foi?

-Eu estou adorando esse momento.

-Eu também. – e encostou seu queixo na testa dela.

Mas a musica havia acabado. Separando-se lentamente, Naruto e Hinata ficaram por um certo tempo parados.

-Acho que preciso tomar um pouco de ar. – disse Hinata.

-Tudo bem. Olha, ali tem uma varanda. Podemos ir ali.

-Certo.

Os dois atravessaram a pista de dança. Sasuke e Sakura que passavam por ali trocaram risinhos ao ver o amigo. Sasuke fez para Naruto a pose de Nice Guy, que foi retribuída pelo amigo que também deu uma piscadela cúmplice para Sasuke.

-Você tá legal? – perguntou Naruto preocupado.

-Estou sim. Só precisava de um pouco de ar.

A varanda oferecia uma vista linda: a noite cheia de estrelas e um belo luar. Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos. Hinata estava distraída, olhando para o céu. Naruto, que até então olhava para o baile, começou a admirar Hinata. A luz da lua refletia sobre os olhos aperolados da garota. Naruto engoliu em seco. Era agora ou nunca.

-Hinata.

-Hum? Sim? – disse ela tirando os olhos das estrelas.

-Olha, eu queria te falhar uma coisa...

-Sobre o que?

-Bom, se lembra quando a gente tinha acabado com aqueles caras da Anbu Ne?

-Sim.

-Naquela noite eu queria te falar uma coisa, mas fomos interrompidos.

-E o que era?

Naruto respirou fundo.

-Eu sei que você gostava de mim desde a academia e eu, o idiota, não percebia. Eu sempre fiquei iludido em relação á Sakura. Ela sempre amou o Sasuke. Eu tentava ignorar isso e continuava tentando fazer com que a Sakura gostasse de mim...

Hinata não gostava no rumo daquela conversa. Queria sair dali, mas Naruto continuou:

-Mas quando o Pain atacou a vila e você ficou na frete para me proteger, eu comecei a ficar balançado sobre meus sentimentos pela Sakura. Fiquei um tempão pensando sobre isso. Eu concluí que o meu sentimento pela Sakura não nada mais do que uma forte amizade, digamos que a vejo como se fosse minha irmã mais velha, assim como o Sasuke. Eu comecei a analisar meus sentimentos em ralação á você. Você sempre esteve ali quando eu mais precisava. Você sempre me apoiou quando ninguém acreditava em mim. Hinata, eu queria dizer...

Naruto pegou as mão de Hinata e a olhou no fundo dos olhos:

-Hinata, eu posso ser o mais idiota dos homens, não sou o mais bonito entre eles e nem o mais inteligente ou até o mais forte. Mas, Hinata, eu estou aqui e agora, para olhar nos seus olhos e dizer do fundo do meu coração que eu a amo. Eu amo muito você e...

Hinata tapou a boca de Naruto com os dedos e disse:

-Naruto-kun, não precisa ter pena de mim, eu... – não pode continuar, pois sucumbiu as lagrimas. Naruto ergueu o rosto da amada.

-Hinata eu juro, pela minha vida, que eu a amo mais do que tudo.

-Ah, Naruto... – Hinata abraçou Naruto, chorando.

-Não precisa chorar, amor. Eu sempre vou estar aqui, para você...

Naruto tirou o rosto de Hinata de seu ombro e o guiou para seus lábios. Hinata o abraçou pelo o pescoço. Os dois se beijaram. Foi um beijo longo, apaixonado. Quando terminaram o beijo, eles ficaram um longo tempo abraçados, apenas curtindo o momento. Naruto falou bem baixinho no ouvido de Hinata:

-Te amo.


	8. Sasuke e Sakura A Muda parte Historia 8

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos

Capitulo : Sasuke E Sakura a Historia Muda

Toda vez que eu olho,

Toda vez que eu chamo,

Toda vez que eu penso,

Em lhe dar...

O meu amor...

Pensa que não ser possível.

Meu coração...

Pensa que não ser possível.

De me encontrar...

Pensar que não ser possível.

De me amar...

Pensa que não ser possível.

Te conquistar...

Eu amo você,

Menina.

Amo você...

Eu amo você,

Menina.

Amo você...

Hinata escutava a musica de olhos fechados, apenas deliciando cada melodia que ecoava como mágica em seus ouvidos. Ela dançava com Naruto, que momentos antes havia pedido ela em namoro. Depois do sim, Naruto correu para a mesa do dj, para pedir a musica "Eu amo você". A musica acabou, mas Hinata ainda estava abraçada com o namorado. Naruto a beijou na testa e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Gostou da musica, amor?

-Amei! Onde você a ouviu?

-Ouvi alguns dias atrás. Achei que combinava com você!

Hinata o beijou. Naruto adorava esse beijo. Nunca beijara outras garotas, mas sabia que aqueles lábios doces eram especiais.

Sakura abriu um sorriso de alegria e constrangimento ao ver Naruto e Hinata se beijarem. Ficou muito feliz pelos amigos, principalmente por Hinata, que finalmente havia conquistado o amado. Sakura queria ter a mesma sorte da amiga. Com olhar irritado, ela procura pelo salão onde estava Sasuke. Ele só havia dançado uma musica com ela e depois deu uma desculpa de ir ao banheiro. Só que ninguém demora 20 minutos no banheiro, a não ser que esteja com alguns problemas intestinas. Sakura achou Sasuke. Para seu desgosto, ele estava bebendo. Na época em que Sasuke havia fugido com Orochimaru, Sasuke havia usado certas drogas para manter seu selo amaldiçoado, o que depois resultou em sérios riscos de saúde que quase o levaram a morte. Com as drogas, Sasuke também adquiriu o péssimo ato de beber. As misturas de drogas e de bebidas fez com que Sasuke passa-se meses em uma clinica em Konoha. Com a terapia, ele consegue largar as drogas, mas ainda não se desfez do habito de beber. Irritada, Sakura anda em direção a Sasuke, que antes mesmo de dizer um "oi" teve sua bebida tirada de sua mão.

-Hei, Sakura, qualé? – disse confuso.

-Você sabe muito bem que não pode exagerar na bebida!

-Eu só tomei uma dose! Só pra relaxar!

-Já relaxou demais. Vem, é melhor você tomar um pouco de ar.

Sakura puxou Sasuke para fora do salão. Relutante, ele a acompanha até os jardins. Os dois se sentaram em um banco de pedra. Subitamente, Sakura relembrou da noite que tentara impedir Sasuke de sair da vila. Querendo livra-se daquela triste lembrança, Sakura tenta puxar assunto:

-É...finalmente o Naruto e Hinata se entenderam.

-Pois é. Finalmente aquele idiota se ligou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-Sasuke?

-Hum?

-Você por acaso teve algum rolo enquanto você estava refugiado?

-Por que isso agora?

-Eu só fiquei curiosa.

-Não, não tive. Satisfeita?

Sakura não respondeu, ficou muito magoada com aquela resposta grossa.

-Eu queria saber qual é o seu problema! – disse Sasuke derepente.

-Meu problema?!

-Isso. Se decida, você gosta ou não de mim?

-Eu que faço essa pergunta! – respondeu fazendo força para não chorar.

-Não entendo. Desde que eu voltei para a vila, você me trata feito um pivete que faz mal criação! Parece que tudo o que eu falo é errado!

-Então você acha que encher a cara de sakê não é errado?!

-Eu só tomei um copo!

-Você não pode abusar de bebida!

-Você virou a minha mãe, por acaso?!

Sakura se levantou furiosa e a beira das lagrimas e vociferou:

-Eu só me preocupo com você! E só isso que eu fiz em todos esses anos! Me preocupar com você! Se a minha preocupação te incomoda, então eu saio da sua vida! Idiota!

Chorando, Sakura correu para o quarto. Sasuke chutou o banco de raiva e frustração. Ele se senta no chão e olha para as estrelas, lembrando-se daquela noite.

Flashback :

Voltamos para a noite que Sasuke abandonou a vila. Sakura tentava em vão, impedi-lo de fugir. Sasuke deu-lhe um golpe na nuca, que a faz desmaiar. Antes de deixa-la cair no chão, Sasuke a segura. Ele a deita num banco e senta-se ao lado da garota. Hesitante, Sasuke acaricia a testa de Sakura.

-Você é uma pessoa muito irritante, Sakura. Muito irritante. Me irrita de várias formas. Me irrita o fato que você vive grudada em mim. Me irrita quando você se mete nos meus assuntos. Me irrita o fato de você ser forte e fraca ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que mais me irrita é ter me apaixonado por você. – disse Sasuke amargurado.

-Me perdoe, Sakura. Mas não posso desviar do meu caminho. Eu queria passar mais tempo com você e o Naruto, mas eu sou um vingador e preciso ficar mais forte. Você não merece alguém como eu. Eu queria, por um segundo, ter uma vida tranqüila ao seu lado, mas não vai ser impossível. Espero que você seja feliz. Adeus.

Sasuke deu um leve beijo em Sakura, que continuava desfalecida. Ele se levanta e fica uns minutos olhando para a garota adormecida. Não agüentando mais de angustia, Sasuke vai embora daquele lugar, odiando-se por deixar uma pessoa importante para trás.

Fim do flashback.

-Você não toma jeito mesmo, hein, cara?

Sasuke se levantou, assustado. Naruto estava parado ao seu lado, segurando o paletó por cima dos ombros e olhava para o amigo com uma expressão que misturava irritação e divertimento.

-Você não devia estar com a Hinata?

-Ela estava cansada e foi dormir. Mas a questão não é essa. Vi a Sakura chorando. O que foi que você aprontou desta vez? – perguntou.

-Me deixa, Naruto! – disse Sasuke enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Ué, não vai desabafar com seu parceiro? Anda, fala!

-Não é nada importante, Naruto!

-Claro que é! A Sakura sai chorando e não é nada?!

Sasuke suspirou.

-Você não entende.

-Explique então!

Sasuke encarou o amigo por alguns minutos, se decidindo se devia contar ou não.

-Eu realmente gosto da Sakura, mas não quero vela sofrer de novo.

-Como assim sofrer de novo?! Você ignorar ela já não é o bastante?!

Sasuke se levantou exaltado.

-Naruto, desde de que eu saí da vila, só fiz coisas ruins e um monte de gente ainda não me perdoou! Não sei se você reparou, mas na semana passada, quando a Tsunade te indicou para ser seu sucessor, você disse indicou eu e a Sakura para ser os novos conselheiros. Todos aplaudiram a Sakura, mas quando chegou a minha vez, as pessoas fecharam à cara e poucas aplaudiram. Muitos naquela vila ainda me odeiam, Naruto!

-E o que isso tem haver com a Sakura? – perguntou Naruto calmamente.

-Você não vê?! Não quero ser uma vergonha para a Sakura! Não quero que os outros a desprezem só por andar ao meu lado! Não quero mais causar sofrimento para ela!

-Essa foi à coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvir! – disse Naruto.

-Como assim?! – contestou Sasuke com raiva.

-Olha aqui, Sasuke, você acha que se eu desse importâncias pra essas coisas eu namoraria a Hinata?! Ou teria a audácia de ser o regente á hokage?! Ou poderia me dar ao luxo de chamar você e Sakura de amigos?! Para de choramingar! Eu passei por uma coisa bem pior do que durante toda a minha infância! Olha pra mim, Sasuke! Eu sou um jinchuuriki! As pessoas ainda tem preconceito! Mas eu desistir?! Não! Olha só aonde eu cheguei! Prestes a me tornar Hokage! Anda, cara, toma uma atitude! Você é um Uchiha!

Sasuke estava parado, olhando para o ontem, pensando nas palavras do amigo.

-Escuta uma coisa, Sasuke. Como não me canso de repetir, eu considero você e a Sakura como meus irmãos mais velhos. Durante muito tempo eu tive uma apaixonite por ela. Mas eu percebi que só era atração mesmo. Amo muito a Hinata, mas cheguei à conclusão que o cara que tiver a Sakura ao seu lado, terá a metade da felicidade do mundo, pois a outra metade já é minha, por ter a Hinata ao meu lado! Se eu fosse você, eu procurava ela agora e me declarava, pois seria uma grande idiotice deixar ela passar!

Sasuke sorriu para o amigo. Não sabia se dava um "pedala" na nuca dele ou o abraçava. Preferiu apertar a sua mão.

-Valeu, naninho!

-Por nada, cara!

Os dois amigos foram para seus quartos. Antes de dormir, Sasuke prometeu-se que falaria com Sakura no dia seguinte.


	9. Sasuke E Sakura A Historia Muda 2 9

Existe Um Amor Entre Nos

Capitulo : Sasuke E Sakura A Historia Muda part 2

Um fraco raio de sol entrou pela janela, acordando Hinata. Pela primeira vez, depois de vários anos, Hinata acordou sorridente e feliz. Ela estava tão alegre que a cada passo que dava, parecia levitar sob o chão. Talvez seja a sensação de estar amando. Respirando levemente o ar da manhã, Hinata lembrou-se da noite anterior. Se pudesse, voltaria no tempo para apreciar cada segundo daquela noite. Sorrindo, Hinata sai do quarto e vai aos jardins. Antes que pudesse caminhar, ela sentiu os toques de um abraço em sua cintura e um leve beijo em sua nuca. Rindo, Hinata se vira e abraça o pescoço de Naruto e lhe dá um longo beijo.

-Bom dia, amor! – disse Hinata sussurrando no ouvido do namorado.

-Bom dia, flor do dia! – disse Naruto retribuído o beijo.

O casal ficou um bom tempo trocando caricias e beijos. Hinata passou o braço envolta da cintura de Naruto, enquanto ele a envolvia pelos ombros. Agarradinhos, os dois começaram a caminhar pelos jardins. Depois de alguns minutos, Hinata puxou o assunto.

-Você viu a Sakura, ontem?

-Vi. Estava chorando. Por quê?

-Eu falei com ela ontem. Ela estava assim por causa do Sasuke.

-É, eu sei. Falei com ele.

-Coitadinha, você precisava ver! Fiquei com tanta pena! Por que o Sasuke não dá uma chance para ela? A Sakura já sofreu tanto por ele!

Naruto deu um suspiro desolado.

-É por isso mesmo.

-Como assim?

-Olha, gata, o negocio e o seguinte: o Sasuke não é um cara sentimental e nem gosta de mostrar seus sentimentos. E quando ele tenta mostrar, a gente nunca sabe direito o que ele tá sentindo. Mas ontem tive uma conversinha com ele. Ele gosta da Sakura.

-Mas, como...

-É como eu disse antes. O Sasuke não é um cara sentimental. Ele ama a Sakura, mas tem medo de fazê-la sofrer mais. O Sasuke tá passando pela mesma coisa que passei quando eu era moleque: preconceito. O pessoal da vila ainda não o aceitou de volta e muitos dizem que ele merecia ser executado pelos crimes.

-Que horror! Mas isso é um absurdo!

-Penso a mesma coisa, amor. Mas é isso. Na mente fria do Sasuke, ele não pode namorar a Sakura porque tem medo que as pessoas também a façam passar por esse tormento. E eu entendo isso muito bem.

-Mas então como você acha que vai ficar a situação entre os dois?

-Se os dois se gostam mesmo, vão ficar juntos. É só o Sasuke se tocar. Tirando os tapas e os beijos, acho que o rolo dos dois é igual ao nosso!

-Como assim?

-Ora, eu também demorei para me tocar que tinha uma garota incrível ao meu lado!

Hinata sorriu e abraçou mais ainda o seu amado.

-Putz! Tou com uma puta ressaca! – resmungou Sasuke massageando a testa.

Ele havia acabado de acordar. Mal humorado, Sasuke se veste e confere o relógio: nove e meia da manhã. "Preciso realmente de um remédio pra dor de cabeça!" pensou. Sasuke olhou para a janela. Até que estava um dia bonito. Ótimo para uma boa caminha e por as idéias em seus devidos lugares. Afinal, amar ou não amar a Sakura, eis a questão! Essas perguntas ficavam borbulhando na mente do belo rapaz. Sasuke não sabia se era as duvidas, o excesso de álcool, ou a consciência pesada por deixar a Sakura mais uma vez magoada, que fazia sua cabeça doer horrores. Sasuke realmente amava Sakura. Mas não queria magoa-la mais.

-Muito obrigada, Sakura-san! Eu já estava desesperada!

-Não foi nada sério. O garoto só teve um resfriado leve.

Sasuke parou de andar e se escondeu atrás de uma arvore para observar Sakura. Ela conversava com uma mulher que carregava um bebê no colo. Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura se despediu da mulher e foi andando em direção ao castelo. Era agora ou nunca. Sasuke respirou fundo e saiu de seu esconderijo:

-Sakura!

Mas Sakura apenas o ignorou. Sasuke não estava disposto a desistir. Ele ia falar com ela. Não podia esperar mais:

-Olha, Sakura, você não pode parar de falar comigo pra sempre. Vamos conversar!

-Não temos mais nada para conversar. – disse Sakura com frieza.

-Ah, temos sim! As coisas não podem ficar por isso mesmo!

-Foi você mesmo que fez as coisas ficarem assim!

Sasuke ficou sem fala. Ficou completamente estático. Sakura se afastou, com desprezo.

-Peraí! Não vai! – disse Sasuke segurando o braço de Sakura com força.

-Ai! Você está me machucando!

Sasuke afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou.

-Me desculpe.

-Me solta!

-Não até você escutar o que eu tenho a dizer!

-Não quero escutar! Eu quero que você me solte!

-Por favor, Sakura! Pelo menos, escuta o que eu vou falar! Depois você pode ir embora!

Sakura tentava se soltar, mas quando viu a expressão sofrida nos olhos de Sasuke, resolveu deixa-lo falar. Era a ultima chance que ela o daria.

-Fale então.

Sasuke respirou fundo:

-Sakura, eu fiz varias coisas erradas. Coisas que eu me arrependo muito. Muitas pessoas na vila ainda não perguntaram. Nem a maioria dos nossos antigos colegas da academia. Você, Naruto e Kakashi são os únicos com quem eu consigo falar numa boa. Mas eu não consigo parar de fazer besteiras. Parece que eu sempre afasto, mesmo sem querer, pessoas que me querem bem. Como eu fiz ontem.

Sasuke apertou um pouco a mão de Sakura, num gesto de afeto.

-Quando tínhamos entrado para o time 7, eu pensava que você e o Naruto pudessem atrapalhar na busca idiota por vingança e fiquei decido a me afastar de vocês. Mas à medida que ficamos juntos, eu comecei a me apegar a vocês, mesmo não querendo. E eu fui gostando de você a cada hora que passava. Mas eu não queria demonstrar. Eu queria era ficar forte para derrotar Itachi e por isso fugi da vila para me juntar ao Orochimaru. Esse foi o meu pior erro. Por pouco, eu quase destruí a minha vida varias vezes. Os meus erros fizeram com que as pessoas me odiassem. E fez com que uma pessoa muito importante pra mim se afasta-se. Sakura, você pode até me desprezar, mas por favor, não saia da minha vida. Não sei se eu agüentaria esse golpe. –disse Sasuke com os olhos cheios de água. Envergonhado, ele desviar o olhar. Não queria que ela o visse assim.

Mas para sua surpresa, Sakura o abraçou. Deitando a testa no ombro dele, Sakura sussurrou bem baixinho em seu ouvido:

-Idiota. Como se eu conseguisse sair de sua vida. – disse chorando de alegria.

Feliz, Sasuke retribuiu o abraço e deu um pequeno beijo na testa da amada.

-Obrigado, Sakura.


End file.
